User talk:GW-Dark Paladin X
Character Pages I've moved your page to User:Dark Paladin X/Farming Cream. It was in the wrong name space, make sure when creating sub pages for your userpage user User talk:Dark Paladin X/newpage name.--Sefre 21:48, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks for reminding me :) Few more added skills. I added a few more skills for elementalists. Elementalists seems to don't have any Stances so I created a few stances based on physical and elemental resistance from Mesmer. --Dark Paladin X 23:00, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Ive just got an idea for a Rit skill ^^ } | name = Enduring was Rasputin | icon = image:Enduring was Rasputin.jpg | campaign = Eye of the North | profession = Ritualist | attribute = Unlinked | type = Item Spell | elite = no | energy = 15 | activation = 2 | recharge = 60 | description = Hold Rasputins's ashes for up to 20 seconds. While you hold his ashes, you are not effected by conditions. When you drop his ashes, you lose all Conditions and all foes in the area suffer from Poison, Bleeding and Deep Wound for 30 seconds. }} -- Biz 15:33, 7 April 2007 (CDT) nice biz, ill add to the list.--Dark Paladin X 19:26, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:Wrathful was Petunia.jpg 84.13.251.42 07:20, 3 May 2007 (CDT) K, who removed my archived builds? Ok, I need to know, who the heck removed the actual links of my archived builds, WTF?!?! --Dark Paladin X 20:43, 5 May 2007 (CDT) My wishlist =D Check some skills Ive made: http://www.wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Biz/Sandbox Something every PvE War will whant in his skill bar *rolleyes* Skill I read every single one of your new GWEN skills. My eyes are full of chlorine and it hurts so much! I blame it on you. But I like your skills. -- Skax459 23:31, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Dark Paladin X/"Bring it On!!" *User:Dark Paladin X/"I'm your enemy" *User:Dark Paladin X/"I've Just Gotta Get a Message to You" *User:Dark Paladin X/"Stay Together!" *User:Dark Paladin X/"Watch the Flanks!" *User:Dark Paladin X/"We will rise!" *User:Dark Paladin X/"We'd Be Burning" *User:Dark Paladin X/Adrenaline Rush *User:Dark Paladin X/Animate Ether Golem *User:Dark Paladin X/Anthem of Venom *User:Dark Paladin X/Arcane Interruption *User:Dark Paladin X/Asura Signet *User:Dark Paladin X/Auspicious Chop *User:Dark Paladin X/Blades of Glory *User:Dark Paladin X/Blazing Harmony *User:Dark Paladin X/Blood Attunement *User:Dark Paladin X/Broken Voice *User:Dark Paladin X/Butterfly Effect *User:Dark Paladin X/Chop Suey *User:Dark Paladin X/Concentration over Vitality *User:Dark Paladin X/Crane-T Stance *User:Dark Paladin X/Critical Regeneration *User:Dark Paladin X/Death Attunement *User:Dark Paladin X/Ebon Resistance *User:Dark Paladin X/Enduring was Rasputin *User:Dark Paladin X/Fire Resistance *User:Dark Paladin X/Flashing Arrow *User:Dark Paladin X/Frostbite *User:Dark Paladin X/Give It Up To Me *User:Dark Paladin X/Give Peace A Chance *User:Dark Paladin X/Hammer Time!!! *User:Dark Paladin X/Hastily was Pheidippides *User:Dark Paladin X/Headshot *User:Dark Paladin X/Healing Waters *User:Dark Paladin X/Heavy Arrows *User:Dark Paladin X/Instability Shot *User:Dark Paladin X/Islands in the Stream *User:Dark Paladin X/Monsoon *User:Dark Paladin X/Pacifist was Tikal *User:Dark Paladin X/Paladin's Pride *User:Dark Paladin X/Quadruple Shot *User:Dark Paladin X/Radical Dreamer *User:Dark Paladin X/Regeneration Signet *User:Dark Paladin X/Shackle Ankles *User:Dark Paladin X/Shield of Lyssa *User:Dark Paladin X/Shield of Melandru *User:Dark Paladin X/Stayin' Alive *User:Dark Paladin X/Stolen Voice *User:Dark Paladin X/The World is Round *User:Dark Paladin X/Thunder Resistance *User:Dark Paladin X/Trapper's Defense *User:Dark Paladin X/Vow of Mystic Protection *User:Dark Paladin X/Water and Ice Resistance *User:Dark Paladin X/Way of the Vampire *User:Dark Paladin X/Well of Terra Firma *User:Dark Paladin X/White Lotus Strike *User:Dark Paladin X/Wild Shot *User:Dark Paladin X/Wild Sweep *User:Dark Paladin X/Wounding Arrows *User:Dark Paladin X/Wrathful was Petunia *User talk:Dark Paladin X Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:35, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Capt. Obvious Don't you think it's dead obvious Patient Spirit benefits from ending earlier? We assume people have a bit of a brain. Also, since you can't choose to be hexed with Air of Disench, it belongs on the Air of Disench page, which already has a message about that (which should still be altered a bit, will do now). --- -- (s)talkpage 09:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)